


Gute Weihnachten

by orphan_account



Category: r1se
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, 但是开头挑明了, 双向暗恋, 圣诞夜的表白, 醉酒play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 让让的乙女，设定是零性生活处男x性经验丰富的姐姐。
Relationships: 赵让&你
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Gute Weihnachten

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是写来自己爽一爽的一篇，由于作者性经验为零，关于实战只是通过文学作品和影视作品了解过，所以如果出现bug，各位不要介意。我写完爽到了，如果也能让有缘看到的您爽到，那真的很荣幸。

赵让x你  
“圣诞节快乐。”你的合租室友赵让递给你一个礼物和一张海绵宝宝贺卡之后，把脸埋进高领毛衣里又补充了一句，“记得看我给你写的贺卡！”，然后拖着脚步回到自己房间，把门带上了。  
又来了，你叹了口气，看着手里的礼物和那张贺卡，打算先回屋看看贺卡里写了什么。你的合租室友赵让，比你小两岁，今年才刚刚十九岁而已，好像一直以为自己在单方面暗恋你。具体表现在，每次见到你都低着头说话，来掩饰脸上飞起来的红晕，切，明明耳尖也红的不行了，这一低头简直是欲盖弥彰。最近熟起来还好一点了，只是不敢与你有长时间的视线接触，刚搬进来的那段时间，他的视线简直是长在了他自己的脚尖上。你关上房门，回想起他的小动作不禁笑了出来，他还不知道的是，他其实不算是单方面暗恋了。  
在你的视角，你知道你们是双向暗恋，奈何他对自己太没信心，对你的感情变化也太迟钝，迟迟不肯迈出那一步。你微笑着打开那张贺卡，读着上面青少年独有的带点狂放的字：你昨天穿的那件裙子很好看！要天天开心哦，姐姐！哇，好闷骚哦这个小朋友。昨天下班吃完饭懒得换睡衣，穿着那条穿去工作的裙子，跟赵让在客厅看了一晚上电视也没听到他夸自己，明明昨天两个人也说了很多话，这种话却不好意思当着自己的面说。你含着笑又仔细看了两遍这行字，字里行间都冒着傻气和可爱的执拗。欣赏完，你又开始苦恼起来，到底什么时候你们才能捅破这层纸呢？  
你想来想去实在没招，憋不住打给了你的好友，三两句描述了情况，她立马就给你出了主意。  
你挂下电话，从自己的房间走出去，敲了敲赵让房间的门。“怎么了？”他的声音有点意外，“今晚你有安排吗？我们今晚一起过圣诞吧，定披萨，我们一起在客厅看电视怎么样？”，你隔着门吐出一大串邀约的话，等待着他的回应。“我今晚倒是没有安排，”他想了想又说，“可是你跟我一起过不会觉得无聊吗。”“当然不会，怎么会这么说？”你觉得他这句话有点奇怪，但没有往心里去。“那就这么定了哦让让，我先去洗个澡。”“哎哟别叫我让让！”想象着赵让为这个故意的亲昵称呼脸红的样子，你这个澡洗得也分外愉悦。  
洗完澡出来连发梢都吹干，你特地换上了他说好看的小裙子。走到客厅发现他已经把披萨取到了，正在收拾餐桌，听见你出来的声音，回头只用一瞥就发现了你的小用心，第一反应竟然是视线转开不敢看你，耳朵又立刻红的滴血。你心想，真是的，胆小鬼，看着我呀，别浪费姐姐一番心思好不好。突然想起好友支的妙招，你转身回屋拿出两只高脚杯，和一瓶红酒。你平日喜欢小酌两杯，好友知道你的习惯，建议你把酒拿出来活跃气氛，顺便试着让赵让小朋友酒后吐真言。  
赵让听见叮当的声音，转身看见你手里的酒杯和酒，有点不可置信的看着你。“没关系，过节嘛，稍微喝一点，你都已经成年啦小朋友。”赵让听完赌气似说：“对，反正我成年了，喝就喝。”“哈哈，这才对嘛。”你笑着给两只杯子各倒了三分之一杯，递给了赵让一杯。你们坐在沙发上，边吃边慢慢的喝，电视里的节目播到精彩的地方，你们俩都聚精会神的看着没有说话。  
吃了一会，酒在某个小朋友身上开始起作用了。广告间隙，赵让放下披萨和酒杯，揉了揉眼角，而后有些迟钝的看向你。你注意到了他的目光，下意识瞟了一眼他的酒杯，被惊了一下，他是把酒当葡萄汁喝了吗，杯子都空了。“姐姐今天，穿了这件很漂亮的裙子。”一向不当面叫你姐姐的嘴硬的赵让突然蹦出这么一句，让你有些惊喜。“对呀，你不是夸我穿它好看吗？”你立马接上话。  
酒精对你倒是没什么影响，是因为你平常经常会喝一点的缘故。可对赵让的影响就比较显著了，他讲话变得比平常大胆的多。“姐姐是因为我觉得好看才穿上的？”你听罢暗自感谢你的好友，已经在想回头请他吃什么了，但表面上只是矜持的低头笑了笑，对赵让打的直球不置可否。赵让看你态度不明确，又往沙发上你坐的方向挪近了一点，有点着急的问道：“姐姐是为了我吧？是不是？”你看他急的有点脸红的样子，也有点不忍心逗弄他了，反正你本来就打算今天晚上表明心意，于是你也开始直球回击。  
“是的呀，我是为了让你看才穿上的，怎么样，喜欢吗？”“...唔”看来即使是醉酒的赵让也没想到这个回答，他梗了一下。不过也只有一下，下一次讲话，他抛出了一个更跳脱的问题。“姐姐喜欢我吗？”诶？虽然但是，进度会不会太快了，酒真的这么管用的吗，你惊讶地低头看了看手里每天都拿的酒杯。  
赵让可不知道你这些心理活动，以为你在犹豫，于是当你回过神来的时候，发现他用一种快哭出来的表情看着你。“让让不是这样的，我刚刚在想事情啦。”你赶紧接话，“喜欢，当然喜欢，其实我喜欢你很久了。”赵让擦了一下眼角的泪花，猛地睁大眼睛，踩着你的话尾追问道：“真的假的？你可不许骗我。”你好笑地说：“我怎么会拿这种事骗你，是你太迟钝啦，都没注意到我的喜欢。”  
赵让看着你的脸看了好久，他的大脑好像在努力处理这个新接受的信息。最后酒精叫他的大脑什么都不用处理，直接把最真实的反映表现出来就行了。于是赵让看着看着你，突然流下两行眼泪。你吓了一跳，赶忙抽纸给他擦眼泪，“怎么啦？这个答案是不满意吗？”赵让握住一下你给他擦泪的手，突然触电似地又放开，带着哭腔说：“我也喜欢姐姐好久了，呜呜呜，但是今天突然听说姐姐也喜欢我，突然觉得太幸福了吧，刚刚就连碰到姐姐的手也开心的让人受不了。”你本来专心给他擦着眼泪，听到赵让这一番发自肺腑的醉酒发言，觉得心都化了，带了点哄小孩的语气说：“我也是，我也觉得好幸福哦，能被喜欢的人喜欢真好，对吧。”  
赵让使劲点点头，想了一会，他像是下了极大的勇气似的，说：“我可以抱抱你吗，姐姐，我现在好想抱抱你，可以吗？”说的时候他紧紧地盯着你的眼睛，生怕从你的眼神中读出一丝抗拒。哎，你叹了口气，虽然他确实一直是一个纯情的小朋友，但这未免也太可爱了吧。你毫不犹豫地把这个坐下比你高半头还大一圈的，将近一米九的小朋友拽了过来，钻进了他的怀里。你贴着他的胸膛，感受着他的手臂也主动环住你，听见他带着哭腔在低声念，我好喜欢好喜欢好喜欢姐姐。他说话时胸口的震动，连同他喝酒后散发的热透过他的衬衣到你的脸颊上，让你心动的不行。你整个人被他罩在怀里，你们身体间的弧度这么契合，好像你们本来就属于彼此的怀抱一样。  
此刻你的心里除了充满了百分之九十的赵让，剩下的百分之十已经给那位出主意的好友建了一个祠堂将他供起来了。  
抱了好长一会儿，赵让才有松开手臂的迹象，你顺势抽出自己，抬头去查看赵让的脸，发现他的眼角还是红红的含着泪花。你不禁笑了：“还哭？”你用大拇指轻轻拂去了他眼角的泪，赵让似乎被你吓了一跳，有一瞬间想躲但最终又把自己定住了，耳尖又在让人不易察觉的时候红了。“小朋友怕什么，我能把你吃了吗？”这句话像打开了赵让的什么开关一样，看见了他表情变化的你也立刻察觉到了好像有什么不对。“为什么又叫我小朋友？”“啊？”原来他在纠结这个吗  
因为你确实比我小啊，你本来想这么回答他，但是看着他脸上的一丝带着怒意的委屈，你确实也说不出口了。看得出来他很在意你把他当作小朋友这件事，但又说不出来为什么，这是年下普遍的心病吗？这个时候你又真真切切地意识到了，眼前这个能用一个拥抱让你心动不已的人，还是个很容易感到不安的少年。  
你垂眼找到他放在身侧的手——他的手真的好大，又线条硬朗不带圆润弧度——你将自己的手抚上他的手背，又抬眼看着他的眼睛：“我对你的喜欢，不会因为你的年龄减弱一分一毫，你明白吗？但是如果你不喜欢这个称呼，那我再也不叫了，好不好？”他听完点了点头，反手抓住了你的手，大拇指在你手背上摩挲着，弄的你心痒。半晌，他才嘟哝似的说：“我想保护姐姐，想做男人，不是小朋友，小朋友才不能保护别人，只有被姐姐保护的份。”你的手在他手心里转一转，把手指插进他的指缝里，他也会意地用手指扣住你，你们十指相扣着，他的大手轻易就把你的包了起来。你看着他的眼睛说：“姐姐永远都需要你的保护。”  
赵让用力地点了点头，又红了眼角看着你，之后，像是鼓足了勇气，他将你们牵着的那只手往自己身侧拉，想把你的上半身带的离自己更近些，他的上半身也向你倾斜，你少见的害羞了起来，已经微微闭眼在为碰触他柔软的嘴唇做准备了。你们几乎碰到鼻尖时，赵让忽然想起了什么，停下来问你：“姐姐，那个，我...我可不可以——唔”一向喜欢直奔主题的你用另一只手拉过他衬衫的领子，结束了这不必要的询问流程，你用犬齿轻磨他柔软的下唇，舌头撬开他的牙关与他唇舌交缠，又在轻轻吮吸他舌尖的时候意外地感受到了他身体的战粟。你意犹未尽地放开他，看着他有点轻微的过呼吸的，微张着嘴唇又试图追上来吻你的样子，心里的喜欢简直快要溢出来了。毫不犹豫地，你主动倾身环上他的脖子再次吻上去，他这次不再甘于被动，开始有样学样地回吻你，他将你的吻技学了个大概，又加上了少年特有的鲁莽和青涩，不讲章法的进攻竟让你都有些招架不住。吻到情动时，赵让自然地将手扶上你的侧腰，你被他手心隔着衣服传来的热度烫的一抖，低低地呻吟了一声。  
赵让听到主动结束了这个吻，再看向你时，眼睛里是满满的占有欲。“姐姐...”赵让凑到你耳边，话语间无意呼出的热气让你加紧了双腿，“我好像硬了，都怪姐姐。”“呜...”你实在受不住喜欢的人在耳边这样说话，低低地呜咽了一声。赵让的嘴唇从的耳边滑向你的颈侧亲昵地蹭着，舔吻着，你的呼吸早就乱了，但还是要抽空调侃他一下，“你怎么像只小狗狗一样？”赵让停止了探索你的侧颈，他抬头在你嘴唇上轻啄了一下，“那我就给姐姐演示一下什么是真的小狗狗好了。”他把上半身压向你，手扶着你的后颈将你放倒在沙发上，他整个人压在你的身体上方，双臂撑在你耳边，是极具压迫性和攻击力的体态。  
他将修长的手指搭上你胸口的扣子，红着脸克制着自己，看向你，征求着你的同意。你微笑着点点头，赵让的手立刻就开始动作起来，他将你的扣子全部解开，俯身在你的胸口吮吸啃咬的同时，不忘把手绕到你背后企图解开你内衣的搭扣。你感受到他的手笨拙的努力了一会儿才成功，然后你的内衣松动，将你一直呼之欲出柔软的双乳送到他的唇边，他含住乳头，无师自通般地逗弄，舔舐着，另一只手也灵活地玩弄你的乳头，努力取悦着你。你愉悦的抓住他后颈柔软的头发，不吝于用呻吟声表达出对他努力的肯定。你双腿不自觉地环上他的腰，无意地向他透露着你还想要更多。赵让又向上寻找你的嘴唇衔住，一只手扶住你的腰，一只手顺着你的大腿向裙底的隐秘之地滑去。“姐姐...姐姐...”他带点稚气的声音粗喘着叫你，仿佛这样能缓解他身上火烧般的烫。  
你轻轻地用膝盖拨开他作乱的手，就在他愣了一下，以为你要拒绝的时候，你的脚踩上了他黑色紧身裤下早已鼓起来的那一包，轻轻地碾了一下，收获了赵让克制不住的呻吟和向后弓起的腰。“去你房间，沙发太小了，你不怕姐姐待会被你弄到背痛？”你脚掌下的器物好像因为你带有浓烈性暗示的话语跳动了一下，赵让此刻什么也说不出了，像被你蛊了似的，红着脸顺从的拉你从沙发起身，再牵着你的手走向他的房间。  
房门都来不及带上，你就抢占先手将他推倒在床上，褪下你的短裙跨坐在他紧实的大腿上。手下带了点力揉着他腿间发热的凸起，你感觉他大腿的肌肉紧绷起来，他皱眉紧盯着你，嗓子里发出动情的低吟。“好舒服...姐姐的手好舒服...”你看着眼前这个小处男想着这才到哪，让姐姐教给你什么才叫真正的舒服。这么想着你解开他的裤子，露出了他被自己分泌的前夜沾湿了的内裤，你隔着内裤抚摸着他已经完全勃起的阴茎，双眼看向他，低头隔着那层布料含住了他尺寸不小的龟头。“嗯啊！”突如其来的视觉和生理上的双重刺激使他猛地向后仰，将喉结暴露在空气中上下滚动。你没有给他一秒喘息的机会，继续隔着内裤相对粗糙的布料照顾他的龟头，微妙的摩擦力产生的快感狠狠地击中了赵让，他无助的呻吟着，抑制不住地向你顶胯，双手胡乱抓着床单。你的舌尖在他的马眼周围打转，同时也没有忘了吮吸的动作，手也在他的大腿内侧打着转，感受着他紧绷着的肌肉。  
赵让的阴茎在你的口中搏动着，将他白色的内裤撑的已经变了形状。他带着哭腔求饶到：“姐姐...我不要了...太舒服了...我...呜...已经想射了”  
“射给我，让我看看你有多喜欢姐姐。”你贴着他敏感的龟头说，说罢，将它放进湿热的口中狠狠地隔着内裤吮吸了一下。赵让随着你的动作猛地挺了一下胯，失神的喊了一声你的名字，然后哆嗦着射在了自己内裤里。“好乖，姐姐感受到你的喜欢了哦”，你将他的内裤脱下，看见了里面黏黏糊糊的荷尔蒙嘉年华，不禁想要品尝一下那一根被他精液覆盖着的，还跳动着，半硬的肉棒。你的舌头刚刚描绘过肉棒上的一根突起的血管，高潮过后一直瘫在床上的赵让就受不了地躲开了：“呃！姐姐不可以...那里太敏感了...”  
你看着那根尺寸凶狠的肉棒，却不能为你所用，心里只觉得痒。于是你改变了刚刚为了取悦赵让的跪趴姿势，打开M字腿，将湿透了的私处展示给赵让。“让让，姐姐也是有这——么喜欢你的哦”你拨开被淫液浸着的阴唇，露出由于对赵让的渴望而一张一合的穴口，慢慢地将中指抽插着那个紧致湿热的甬道，你将你的欲念一丝不挂地在他面前摊开：“这里，需要你的...”你有技巧地抚慰着自己，同时充满情欲的双眼紧盯着赵让，安静的房间里，只剩下你用手指亵玩自己发出的噗呲噗呲的水声和赵让近于低吼的呼吸声。你弯起手指刺激着自己的敏感点，又加了一根手指，但是远远不够，你需要心上人那根硬的，热的肉棒，来贯穿你，你需要他进入你，你需要通过同他一起燃烧在情欲里的方式来加固这份新生的感情。“让让...唔...”你闭上双眼意乱情迷地呼唤着他的名字，手下的动作激烈的进行着，穴口传来的水声明显越来越大。  
赵让突然捉住了你作案的手，反身把你压到了身下，用一只手将你的双手固定在你的头顶，他仍沾着精液的肉棒以完全勃起的状态贴着你的穴口磨蹭着：“姐姐怎么可以故意做这种下流的事，我看完硬的发疼，到头来还不是要你来解决？”你已经顾不上进行对话，只是哼着扭着屁股把滴水的穴往赵让的龟头上蹭。“姐姐...”赵让咬着牙唤你一声，再也按捺不住，将硬热的肉棒往你的小穴里送。由于你充分的体液作润滑，赵让一下插的很深，他第一次感受到爱人的身体如此热烈的包裹着自己，不禁被夹的低吟了一声，然后就一发不可收拾，少年的性器在你的体内凶猛的抽插着，无所保留，就像他看向你的眼神里溢出的爱意一样。你被插的失神，看着他的眼睛已是雾蒙蒙的。被他禁锢住的双手此刻突然很想感受他温柔的掌心，只能分心向他要求道：“让让...嗯呜...牵...牵手”，性事让你的声音染上的百转千回的娇媚，赵让疼惜的放开你的手，两只大手将你的小手十指相扣落在你耳边，下身的抽插却一刻都没停过，你被干的舒服极了，只能迷乱的小幅摇着头，喊着他的名字：“赵让...赵让...”  
赵让愣了一下，然后更快的抽插着身下的湿热处，手指也在你的手缝中收紧，他张口时的低哑声音带着颤抖。“再叫我一遍，姐姐，再叫一遍我的名字。”你被小穴内爱人的肉棒顶的快要到了，想也不想就脱口而出：“赵让...让让...呜...要去了...亲...”你用支离破碎的呢喃向赵让索吻，闭着眼抬起头来寻找他，他温柔的低下头，你们的嘴唇相遇，唇舌交融，你在这个吻里交出了今晚的第一次。“姐姐好美。”赵让贴心地放缓了抽插，看着你高潮的表情这样说着。你害羞的把头转到一边，不想让他看到，他的眼睛带着笑意看你，仿佛世界上只有你值得这样充满他爱意的注视。你也偏过头来看他，你们交换一吻过后，身下的肉棒不想被忽视似的跳动了两下。  
你带了点调侃的意味又看向赵让，赵让脸红着说：“我还没...”你用力地收缩了一下，满意地听到他的喘息。“姐姐感受到了，让姐姐也取悦一下你好不好？”这才不是一个问句，你不等赵让反应就将他拽倒在床上，翻身骑在他身上，扶住那根青筋凸起的肉棒向下坐。或许是刚刚的性事消耗了你大半的体力，赵让的肉棒被你吞进去一半时，你身子一软直接坐了下去。赵让被这刺激爽的向上弓起了腰，小小地呜咽一声，你的情况也并没有好到哪去，你将上半身贴在赵让胸膛喘息着，平缓这突如其来的快感。  
调整好自己，你重新坐起来，用赵让的肉棒操着自己。“好热...好硬...赵让...呃...”你费力地吞吃着，你们泥泞的交合处和你的愉悦表情尽收赵让的眼底，有时你动的太快了，他皱着眉会扶住你的大腿调整你的速度，来缓解他强烈的射精欲望。这个体位进的太深，一心只想取悦赵让的你根本没预料到，再加上居高临下的看着赵让与你做爱时的表情，似乎让你的身体更加敏感，没一会儿你就感到体力不支。“赵让...让让...你来动啦”，你喘息着向他撒娇，配合着下身收缩着，吸着赵让的肉棒。赵让看着你温柔的笑笑，你们转换体位，他再次将你压在身下。  
许是照顾到你刚刚高潮的敏感身子，许是因为他对你的疼惜，你觉得他抽插的速度好像慢了很多。你都明白，但你就是更喜欢看他在你身上失控的样子，于是你凑近他耳边，半真半假的呻吟着说：“唔...插狠一点呀，你不行了吗，哥哥？”说完轻轻的在他耳边吹了口气。  
赵让听完闭了闭眼睛：“姐姐，要为自己说出的话付出代价哦。”他将肉棒整根抽出，后猛地挺腰一下子插到底，太深了，仿佛能从你平坦的小腹上印出一个凸起。这样想象着，你只觉得徒增了更多快感，赵让吻着你，探下一只手去刺激你的阴蒂，你也不知他哪里学来的招数，瞪了他一眼，然后下一个瞬间就被下体传来的快感的电流击垮，在你们交缠的唇舌间绝望地呻吟着，你只好看进他的眼睛，无声的讨饶，他被你临近高潮的表情迷住，只是更带了控制欲的吻你，手上和身下的动作一刻也不舍得停。快感不断累积，你从赵让囚禁住你的唇舌中逃出，身子在他的手下和快速挺进的性器下颤抖，“呜...不...行了...”，接着你就迎来了猛烈的第二次高潮。强烈的快感使你弓起脖颈无声的呻吟，生理性泪水又聚集在眼角滑落。他第一次见你哭，慌了阵脚，立马从情欲中清醒过来两分，下身停下了向你的索取，俯身下来，嘴唇温柔的贴上你的眼角，将泪水吻去，你剧烈起伏的双乳与他火热坚硬的胸膛此起彼伏的触碰着，你感受到他的肉棒在你体内跳动着，他也已经快要到了，你的男孩为了你强忍着生理冲动，专心抚慰你的样子让你的心满满的。“动吧，我没事的”，你捧着他表情担忧的脸，落下一个两个吻。  
赵让真的也忍不住了，便点了点头回吻了你的嘴唇，然后再也不怜香惜玉，只管大开大合地操干你，肉棒被你的穴肉吸裹的已经处在爆发的边缘，你被他高频率的抽插敏感点，也几乎承受不住过载的快感了，只得吻着他，情动地在他耳边求饶。“哥哥...慢一点...太凶了...我...呜呜...哥哥...要坏了”，赵让已经红了眼睛，他也临近高潮，腰用力地挺进着把肉棒往深处送，在你耳边颤抖着说：“姐姐...唔...我让姐姐怀孕好不好...嗯？...”  
言语刺激终于将敏感的你推向高潮，穴肉一阵收缩让赵让的抽插也彻底乱了章法，他冲刺了几下就插进最深处射了出来，你环住赵让的脖子，小声抽泣忍受着高潮的快感，赵让粗喘着将头埋进你的颈窝，亲吻着你汗湿的侧颈，双臂紧紧的环住你。  
你们在床上亲密的相拥着，亲吻着，在你们都快要被疲倦拖入梦乡时，你轻轻的亲了亲赵让的眉心，说：“圣诞快乐，我的让让。”


End file.
